


Surprise

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Incest, M/M, comment porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has a math conference.  Don shows up to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Don strolled in through the automatic sliding doors of the hotel, grateful not to be out in the sweltering Atlanta heat for too long. He took a careful look around, noting that a group of mathematicians all gathered in one place looked about the way he had always imagined it'd look. He had timed his arrival to the conference precisely, knowing Charlie would be in the middle of his presentation, but he couldn't be too careful. There was no way he wanted anything to ruin this surprise.  
  
"Can I help you?" the perky woman behind the front desk asked.  
  
"Don Eppes, FBI," Don said, showing her his ID and badge. "I need to find Dr. Eppes right away."  
  
"Oh! He's presenting in the MacAlister Ballroom right now... I can have someone walk over there..."  
  
"No, that's okay. Can you give me his room number?"  
  
"He's in Suite 2204. Let me give you a key." She pulled a plastic card out and swiped it through her machine handing it over. "Is there anything else I can do?"  
  
"You've helped a lot," Don said, smiling at her. He walked off hurriedly for the elevator, only feeling a little guilty about using his position for this.   
  
After dumping his bag in Charlie's room, he made his way downstairs, easily finding the correct ballroom. There was a poster outside, announcing the topic of Charlie's presentation with a picture of him in the top left corner and he could hear Charlie's voice faintly. _That's a good picture of him_ , Don noted, smiling softly as he eased himself inside the room.  
  
Don took a few minutes to look at his brother turned lover, then spent some time watching the crowd. Charlie was like a rock god when he was among his peers. Instead of the looks of politely feigned interest that Don was used to, all he saw were people genuinely enraptured by whatever it was Charlie was saying.  
  
It used to make him jealous, that they understood Charlie in a way that he never would. Right up until Charlie, in one of his more perceptive moments, said, "They understand the math, the numbers. You understand _me_." After that he didn't mind so much. Let them have their math, he understood Charlie's heart and soul.  
  
Finding an empty seat, one of the few, in the back of the room, Don quietly sat and watched as Charlie spoke, flipping through slides of equations and occasionally drifting over to write something on the white board. He smiled as he saw many of the attendees struggling to take notes.  
  
Movement in the back of the room caught Charlie's eye, but he ignored it. He was used to these things being fluid and it had long ago stopped distracting him. Still, there was something familiar in the room, a familiar energy he'd say if he believed in such things, and his eyes kept being drawn over and over to the last row in the back. But, the bright lights on the platform and the dim lights in the room kept him from being able to make out any details.  
  
Don smiled as Charlie's gaze kept making its way over to his corner of the room. He hadn't seen that spark of recognition in his brother's eyes, so he was guessing he hadn't actually seen Don yet.  
  
Checking his watch, Charlie realized there were about 15 minutes left and he'd been strongly urged to leave time for Q&A this time. He wrapped up his discussion quickly, but thoroughly. "Okay, since we have a few minutes, can we bump up the lights and I'll take questions."  
  
The lights came up and Charlie blinked to clear the spots from his eyes even as hands shot up all over the ballroom. It took him a moment to be able to get a clear view, but as soon as he scanned the back row he understood. A huge smile spread across his face. _Don_.   
  
Forcing himself to look away, he took a question from the far right of the room.  
  
Don felt himself grinning as he Charlie finally realized he was there. He let his posture relax while he allowed some heat in his gaze. Promise. As soon as Charlie was through here he had plans.  
  
His eyes kept flicking to Don's face and he could feel the heat from his gaze flushing through his own body, making it difficult to concentrate on the question being asked from a very nervous young woman who was clearly trying too hard to impress him. He answered her question and then took a few more, but he'd never been more grateful to get the sign from off stage that his time was up.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid my time is up. Thank you all for your attentiveness and enjoy the rest of the conference." As people started to shift out of their seats, Charlie found Don's eyes and cocked his head, indicating he should come meet him back stage. It'd be easier for Don to get to him than the other way around as inevitably there'd be people waiting to try and get their question answered anyway.  
  
He wanted to kiss Don as soon as he was backstage but it was still too public for that. Still, Charlie did give him a fierce, tight hug. "I never expected to see you here!"  
  
"That's what makes it a surprise, Charlie," Don said, still grinning. His fingertips just brushed the bottom of Charlie's curls, as familiar as he dared to get with all the people around. "You were very impressive up there."  
  
"Yeah?" He glanced around then said very quietly, "does it make you want to do dirty, dirty things to me?"  
  
Don laughed and squeezed Charlie again, whispering in his ear, "Always. That's just a given."  
  
He let go and dropped Charlie a subtle wink. "Is there a way out of here without having to go through your throngs of admirers?" he said more loudly, keeping his tone light and teasing for the benefit of those still around them. "Or would it be cruel of me to deny them their moment with Dr. Eppes for my own purposes?"  
  
Charlie hesitated, and then said, "Just a few questions. I'll be as quick as I can." He wanted to spend time with Don, but he also knew how frustrating it could be when the presenter he wanted to talk to couldn't be found.  
  
Don nodded and followed a distance behind as Charlie emerged into the main room and was almost instantly surrounded. He found a spot nearby where he could watch and not get trampled. He loved seeing Charlie like this, wrapped up in his math, energy and passion for what he was doing radiating out of him. It was incredible. Charlie was never so animated as in these moments, and Don was content for the moment to study him closely.  
  
Forty-five minutes later Charlie finally finished with the last straggler and he gave Don an apologetic smile.  
  
Stretching, Don wandered over and squeezed Charlie's shoulder, letting just a little heat fill his gaze. "Ready to head back to your room?" he asked, also letting his voice dip a fraction.  
  
"Absolutely," Charlie said. He could blow off the rest of the afternoon. Don was here and the lectures he really wanted to see had already taken place.  
  
"That's what I like to hear," Don said, throwing his arm over Charlie's shoulder and leading him to the elevators.  
  
Charlie grinned. "Where's all your stuff? Or did you just hop on a plane as is?"  
  
"My things? They're in your room. Where else would they be?" Don replied, winking at Charlie and laughing at his shocked expression. "Every now and then there are perks to being in the FBI," he whispered.  
  
"Mmm, you mean besides how sexy you look?" Charlie whispered back.  
  
Don grinned and licked his lips, grateful they were waiting at the elevator doors alone and that he might finally be able to steal a kiss. The doors opened and he pulled Charlie with him inside the car, just barely waiting for the doors to close before pushing him against the wall and claiming his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
"Mmmm... god, I've been waiting for that," Don murmured against his lips, idly reaching over to push the button for Charlie's floor.  
  
Charlie froze. "Don, the cameras--"  
  
"It's okay, I checked."  
  
He kept Charlie pinned lightly against the wall as he kissed his way along his jaw. "Are you happy to see me?" he purred in his ear, one hand teasing its way down Charlie's body.  
  
"Very, very happy," Charlie said, claiming another kiss. "More happy when we're in the hotel room."  
  
As if on cue, the elevator slowed and opened onto Charlie's floor. More careful now that they could be seen again, Don let Charlie lead the way to his suite and open the door with his key. As soon as it had shut behind them, Don pulled Charlie close and devoured his lips, reveling in the taste and feel of him. It'd been far too long, which was why he made the trip in the first place.  
  
Charlie moaned softly and kissed Don hungrily. Already he was tugging at Don's shirt, wanting to put his hands on that deliciously warm skin.  
  
"Bed," Don managed in between kisses, effortlessly backing through the small living area to the bedroom in the suite, tugging at Charlie's clothes as he went.  
  
Charlie stripped Don as quickly as he could then fell onto the bed, pulling Don on top of him.  
  
Don laughed, genuinely happy just to be with Charlie like this, to be able to spend real time with him for a change. He knew that this first time would be fast and frantic, but he had plans for later that were slow, tender, and romantic. "Eager, aren't you?" he teased, pulling Charlie's shirt open and pushing it off his shoulders as he kissed his way down, clever fingers working at his belt as he lavished attention on all of Charlie's sensitive spots.  
  
Charlie moaned and spread his legs, letting Don strip him naked. "Been too long," he growled. Too long without this, too long without Don.  
  
"Far too long," Don agreed, wrapping his hand around Charlie's cock and stroking him from root to tip before sucking the head into his wet heat. The taste of Charlie exploded on his tongue and he groaned, licking all around the crown and dipping his tongue into the slit where his taste was strongest.  
  
Charlie writhed and moaned and arched. "Don! Need you." His hands moved restlessly over Don's short spikes.  
  
Humming his acknowledgement briefly, Don sucked Charlie in earnest. He pulled off slowly, imprinting every bit of him on his brain.   
  
"You have me," he assured as he dug through his bag for the lubricant, slicking his fingers and quickly slipping two inside him.  
  
Charlie moaned and gave Don a hot, fierce kiss. He was suddenly desperate to have Don inside him, to merge their bodies as much as possible.  
  
Don returned the kiss in kind, slipping a third finger inside just to be sure Charlie was ready for him before backing off enough to cover and slick his cock. He was always careful with Charlie, but he craved being inside him and once he was properly lined up, he pushed steadily until he was buried as deep as possible in that tight heat. "God," he breathed, pausing to let Charlie adjust.  
  
Charlie whimpered but started moving almost before he was ready, kissing as much of Don as he could reach, fierce and hungry and needy.  
  
Moaning, Don gave in to his need, thrusting hard and fast, angling for Charlie's prostate, and wrapping a hand around his cock to stroke him in time.  
  
Charlie shuddered and sucked in a breath. "Yes!"  
  
A haze of pleasure and want surrounded Don, and all he could focus on was the sounds Charlie was making and the feel of his body beneath his. The coil tightened in the base of his spine, but he fought it off, wanting to feel Charlie tip over that delicate, delicious edge first. "C'mon, Charlie," he urged quietly. "Come for me."  
  
Charlie wailed through his release, fingers clenching on Don's back.  
  
The feel of Charlie's fingers digging into his skin and the feel of him tightening around his cock were enough to send Don almost immediately over the edge, crying out and pulsing thick and deep inside him. He braced himself on his arms over Charlie for a long moment as the aftershocks subsided enough for him to be able to breathe normally. Kissing Charlie's skin gently, he slipped from his body and collapsed next to him on the bed.  
  
Charlie lay panting beside Don, a stupid grin on his face.  
  
Don glanced at him and his grin grew wider. "Feel better, buddy?"  
  
"Much. You?"  
  
"Hell yes," Don agreed, rolling onto his side and gathering Charlie in his arms. "I'm sorry it'd been so long."  
  
"Me too," Charlie said. "Far too long."  
  
Don kissed him gently, just to connect more than anything. "Do you have anything you need to be at tonight? I thought we could make dinner plans."  
  
"Nothing I can't get out of to be with you."  
  
"Good," Don purred, running his hand through Charlie's hair and looking into his eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. I'm really glad you came."  
  
"I am, too. Honestly, at this point, there wasn't anything that was going to keep me away."  
  
"Neither rain nor snow nor dark of night?"  
  
"I think that's the post office, Charlie, not the FBI," Don said, giving Charlie a friendly noogie.  
  
Charlie laughed and swatted at Don's hands ineffectually until Don grabbed his wrists and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss.   
  
"Tonight it's just going to be you and me," Don promised, threading a hand into Charlie's hair. "No distractions. No interruptions."  
  
Licking his lips, Charlie claimed Don's mouth again. "Sounds perfect. So, where are you taking me to dinner?"  
  
"You'll see," Don said, tucking Charlie against his side and pulling the covers around them, the warmth of Charlie's body and the soft bed making him drowsy. Both of their lives had gotten inexplicably busy at the same time--complicated case heaped upon grisly case heaped upon hopeless case and research and publishing and preparation--and he was looking forward to a few solid hours' sleep with the one person he loved.  
  
Charlie laid his head on Don's chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Sweet dreams, Don."  
  
"Sweet dreams, buddy," Don said softly, kissing the tops of Charlie's curls. He settled into the pillows and promptly drifted off.  
  
....  
  
The sun was significantly lower in the sky when he blinked his eyes open again. Charlie was still curled tightly against him, one leg hooked over his as if he wanted to make sure Don wasn't going to go anywhere. He smiled and ran his hand over Charlie's shoulder and kissed his forehead, starting the extensive waking-up process.  
  
Charlie groaned and stubbornly kept his eyes closed. He tugged Don closer.  
  
Don went willingly, grinning to himself. "I have never known anyone who resists waking up quite the way you do," he said softly, still gently but persistently caressing him and making sure he didn't drift off again. "It's the middle of the afternoon."  
  
Charlie groaned. "But I always sleep better with you. And you haven't been in my bed in so long."  
  
The imploring tone in Charlie's voice almost made Don's resolve to get out of bed and go have dinner break, but they didn't often get chance to be at least semi-open and he wasn't going to let this one pass. "I promise, we can sleep as late as you want to tomorrow. Let me take you out for a nice dinner, maybe a walk through a park. How does that sound?"  
  
"As late as I want? Promise?"  
  
Knowing that it likely meant they wouldn't be getting out of bed until at least noon, Don still nodded. "Promise."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
"You do realize that means you should get up now, right?" Don smiled, tipping Charlie's head up so he could claim his lips.  
  
"I know," Charlie said, returning Don's kiss. "But it's so nice here with you."  
  
"It's nice here with you, too," Don replied. "But if we don't get up, then I won't have the chance to make it even better. And you know how much I like to please you."  
  
"Mmm, just the way I like it." Charlie grinned and kissed Don again, then sighed and forced himself up. "Shower."  
  
Don kissed him lightly. "You go get the water running and I'll join you in a minute," he said, grinning at Charlie's surprised look. "What, you thought I was gonna let you get all soapy and wet alone? Let me just make reservations for tonight."  
  
Charlie smiled. "Okay. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," Don said, taking a moment just to watch and appreciate Charlie's body as he headed for the bathroom and shut the door. He called a nearby restaurant and made reservations for the two of them, eagerly hanging up the phone and heading for the bathroom himself. The hot water was already steaming up the small space, and Don slipped effortlessly behind Charlie in the tub.  
  
"Hey there," Charlie said, grinning. "Reservations all taken care of?"  
  
"Yep. 7:00. So we have some time," he said, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Charlie's waist. He kissed the back of his neck and ran his hands up and down his stomach.  
  
"Close your eyes," Don whispered, walking Charlie forward so he was under the spray, getting both of them wet. He massaged Charlie's scalp lightly to make sure his hair was thoroughly wet before squeezing out some of his shampoo and working it into the thick curls.  
  
Charlie moaned softly. "Don..."  
  
"Shh. Let me."  
  
Charlie let Don tend to him, reaching out occasionally to caress warm, wet skin. He loved it when Don was in a tender mood.  
  
He lavished attention on all of Charlie's sensitive areas, loving how he shivered and squirmed gently in his arms. Shampooed and conditioned, Don turned him so he could start soaping him up, making sure to touch every inch of his skin.  
  
"Feels so good," Charlie murmured. "God it feels so good to have you touching me again."  
  
"That works out, then, because I like touching you," Don said, grinning. Charlie was pliable, content to be moved and positioned it seemed, as long as Don kept doing what he was doing. He got Charlie to back up enough so that he could kneel down to do his legs and feet, and he couldn't resist a teasing lick at the head of his cock.  
  
Charlie gave a soft moan, his fingers becoming wrapped in Don's hair. "Promises, promises."  
  
Don grinned into Charlie's skin, licking and teasing at his hipbones. "I always make good on my promises," he murmured, taking Charlie's cock fully into his mouth. He knew it was probably a little unfair of him to push Charlie's buttons like this, but he figured the more fucked-out he was before dinner, the better his chances were at keeping the teasing during dinner to a minimum.  
  
Charlie groaned. "Insatiable."  
  
"Always," Don confirmed, sucking Charlie in earnest. He played his responses expertly until Charlie was crying out and clutching desperately at his shoulders for balance as he came. Smirking, self-satisfied, he stood slowly, kissing his way back up Charlie's body and claiming his mouth before propping him against the wall so he could get access to the now lukewarm spray.  
  
Charlie leaned against the wall until he could move enough to clutch at Don. He just held on to him, resting his body against his brother's.  
  
Don smiled at him softly and tried not to jostle him too much as he got cleaned up. He turned off the water and immediately grabbed a towel from the nearby pile, knowing Charlie would start to shiver almost as soon as the heat from the water was gone. Wrapping him in the warm fabric, he methodically started to dry him off, kissing him gently as he went.  
  
"I love you," Charlie said softly. "And I'm really glad you're here."  
  
"Can't imagine anywhere else in the world I'd rather be," Don said sincerely. He stepped out of the tub and offered his brother his hand so he wouldn't slip.  
  
Charlie smiled and took Don's hand. He felt more relaxed than he'd felt in weeks.  
  
They dressed quickly, Don choosing the soft, light red sweater he hardly ever wore for the cooler evening weather. He knew Charlie liked the way he looked in it, and he wanted as much of tonight as possible to be about him.  
  
"You look really nice," Charlie said, giving Don a quick kiss.  
  
"Thank you," Don replied, smiling. "You look good, too." He stepped close and caressed Charlie's face, looking into his eyes and claiming his lips softly.   
  
"And I love you with all my heart."  
  
....  
  
The restaurant was close, so they decided to walk. After sidestepping some of Charlie's colleagues and making it out of the hotel, Don tentatively took Charlie's hand. He wasn't used to being able to show him affection out in the open, and it still made him nervous. Still, he didn't think there'd be anything wrong with some discreet handholding.  
  
Charlie looked at Don, surprised. He squeezed Don's hand gently and smiled.  
  
Don smiled back, dropping Charlie a wink. He did everything he would normally do for a date, opening doors, holding chairs, being a gentleman. It felt good to be able to do these things for Charlie, even if it was only this one time.  
  
Charlie smiled and rubbed his foot against Don's under the table. "You're being awfully polite tonight."  
  
"You like it, though, right?" Don said, biting his lip.  
  
"I love it," Charlie said softly.  
  
"I'm glad," Don said, reaching across the table and squeezing Charlie's hand. "We don't get much time like this and I--I want it to be special."  
  
"It is special," Charlie assured him. "You've made this whole trip very special."  
  
Don grinned and moved to take Charlie's hand again, but he backed off instinctively when the waiter approached. They ordered some wine and after it was poured, Don lifted his glass in a quiet toast. "To Charlie Eppes, rock star mathematician, preferred consultant, and love of my life."  
  
"I'll drink to that," Charlie said, grinning as he raised his glass.  
  
Don took a sip and smiled fondly at Charlie, loving the spark in his eyes and the relaxed, content look.  
  
Charlie smiled and touched Don's hand briefly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"Just enjoy the evening," Don said, returning the smile. "Nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy. That--and that thing that you do with your tongue when--" He broke off with a blush as the waiter arrived with their food.  
  
Charlie chuckled. "I can do that."  
  
Don lifted his eyes and grinned, letting heat bleed into his gaze as he nodded. "I'm looking forward to it." His foot found Charlie's leg under the table, and he nudged it playfully.  
  
"You're a good man, Don," he said softly.  
  
Looking down at his food, Don pushed it around his plate for a moment. "Thanks," he finally said. "You are, too." Out of habit, he glanced around before he took Charlie's hand at the table. "I'm sorry it took me so long to be able to give you a night like this. I know it's something that you've wanted."  
  
"It's okay," Charlie said, gently squeezing Don's hand. "It's not easy, back home. And really, it means a lot to me that you'd do this."  
  
"I'd do anything for you, Charlie," Don said quietly. "Whatever is in my power to do." He picked up Charlie's hand and kissed his fingertips softly. Grinning a little, he placed his fork down and pushed his plate aside.  
  
"So, do you want to get dessert here, or go back to your hotel room?"  
  
"Let's do it here. I like being out with you."  
  
Don gulped, not sure if the double entendre was intentional or not and he bit his lip as the blood rushed southwards. He squeezed Charlie's hand. "Okay," he said, his voice husky. "Something sweet then?"  
  
Charlie responded to Don's voice and slipped into a teasing mode. "Something very sweet," he agreed, his foot rubbing Don's calf.  
  
Unable to resist him, Don pulled Charlie close and claimed his lips briefly. "Mmm..." he licked his lips, "that's a nice start."  
  
Charlie was startled at the public display and couldn't help looking around the room to see if he knew anyone.  
  
Don glanced around the room, too, mostly out of habit. He was a little surprised at himself, but there were some times that Charlie was just irresistible. He squeezed Charlie's hand again. "Okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "Better than okay. So what do you want to do when we get back to the room?" he asked, moving his foot higher on Don's leg. "Play chess?"  
  
He bit back a groan, licking his lips as Charlie teased him. His reply was delayed by the arrival of the waiter with their decadent dessert and a cup of coffee. Finally, once the waiter withdrew, he looked at Charlie again. "We could do that, but there are one or two other games we could play that I think would be more fun for both of us," Don purred, winking.  
  
"Two?" Charlie murmured. He slowly licked chocolate off his spoon. "Do tell."  
  
Don blushed deeply (and hated himself for it) as he said quietly, "I'll show you later. Promise." Personally, he was amazed there was even enough blood available to color his cheeks with the display Charlie was making.  
  
"Mmm. I intend to hold you to that promise." He loved making Don blush.  
  
"Wouldn't expect anything less," Don said, taking a spoonful of his ice cream and offering it to Charlie.  
  
Charlie grinned and licked Don's spoon clean. "Good." He moved his foot up a little. Then he cocked his head to the side. "This okay? Or would you prefer something less teasing and more romantic?" he asked softly.  
  
"How about a balance of both?" Don suggested, taking a taste of his own ice cream.  
  
"Deal." Charlie smiled and dropped his foot to rub against Don's.  
  
Smiling, Don rubbed Charlie's foot back while one hand dropped under the table to squeeze his knee. They passed the rest of dessert easily, chatting and making soft eyes at each other. "Have I mentioned that I love you?"  
  
"Once or twice." He smiled. But it was always nice to hear it. Once he'd thought he'd go his entire lifetime without hearing those words from Don.  
  
Don grinned, kissing the palm of Charlie's hand quickly just before accepting the check from the waiter. He paid, leaving a generous tip and then leaned close to Charlie. "Ready to get out of here, buddy?"  
  
"Absolutely." He smiled and reached out to squeeze Don's hand.  
  
Don squeezed Charlie's hand back and pulled him up into a kiss as they headed out.  
  
"So how did you manage to get away to be with me?"  
  
"Things have quieted down. I gave Megan temporary lead on a couple of ongoing cases that haven't had anything break for a while and told her not to call me unless there was some kind of tangible emergency." Don slung his arm over Charlie's shoulder as they walked. "I think she was in shock at first."  
  
Charlie laughed. "I'll bet she was." He leaned into Don and let himself relax.  
  
"Am I really that much of a workaholic?" Don asked lightly, pulling Charlie close enough to press a kiss into his curls.  
  
"Sometimes," Charlie said cautiously.  
  
Don laughed. "Yeah, well, it runs in the family," he said, tickling Charlie lightly and grinning when he squirmed.   
  
As they got closer to the hotel, Don dropped his arm from around Charlie, wanting to be cautious around his colleagues for both their sakes. They chatted lightly as they made their way through the lobby, and it took them both a moment to realize that someone was calling for Charlie.  
  
"Doctor Eppes! Doctor Eppes!" called a breathless young woman, who promptly skidded to a halt and blushed deeply when Charlie turned toward her and smiled. "I-I-I was wondering if you had just a moment, Doctor Eppes?"  
  
Charlie glanced at Don. "Uh--sure," he said, sighing.  
  
"See?" Don whispered, winking at Charlie and then withdrawing a few paces away to let him do his professor thing. He watched the body language of the young woman closely, smiling to himself about how obviously she was flirting with his little brother. Poor thing had no idea. When he felt he'd let her throw herself at him for long enough, he wandered slowly back behind Charlie and very discreetly slid his hand up Charlie's back under his suit jacket.  
  
Charlie jumped slightly then leaned back against Don's hand.  
  
Very softly, Don whispered in Charlie's ear. "Make an excuse and walk away. She's had enough of my time with you."   
  
His voice was deep, commanding, low and dangerous--a tone he knew would make Charlie's knees weak in combination with the pressure of his hand and the proximity of his body. Charlie's eyes flicked his direction, and Don smiled, knowing he was going to get exactly what he wanted.  
  
"I'm sorry, I um, I have to, um--" it was hard to concentrate on anything but the feel of Don's hand on his back and that tone--that tone that was usually ordering him to do things he shouldn't be thinking about with other people around. "I'm late for a thing."  
  
Her eyes flicked to Don for a second and he gave her his best FBI "nothing going on here, just move along" stare.   
  
"Oh, of course! I'm sorry. Thank you so much for your time. I--I really appreciate it." She smiled at him again, big and hopeful, and Don grinned inwardly when Charlie dismissed her with a handshake and half a smile.   
  
Don dropped his hand, but he stayed close as they made their way to the elevators at last. As soon as the doors were closed, he pulled Charlie close and kissed him, long, thorough, and deep.  
  
Charlie moaned and wrapped a leg around Don, then nibbled along his jaw and down his neck. "Love that voice."  
  
Don wrapped his arms around him, threading a hand into his hair and pulling lightly. "Love watching you react to that voice. Can't get you in that room fast enough. Want you to strip me. Want to feel your lips on my skin." His head hit the wall of the elevator with a sharp thud as Charlie hit a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.  
  
"Anything you want," he said, grinding lightly against Don. "Just use that voice."  
  
The elevator slowed and the doors opened. Don pulled Charlie with him out of the car and into the room. He let Charlie shut the door behind them as he moved into the room and pulled his jacket off.   
  
"Come here," he said, the same commanding tone in his voice, pulling Charlie into a passionate kiss when he obeyed.  
  
Charlie plastered himself against Don, each kiss turning into another and another. "Need you. _Now_."  
  
"Then I think that I need to be wearing far less clothing," Don teased, moving to place sharp, biting kisses along Charlie's jaw. "Strip me," he ordered, "and if you're very good, I'll let you suck me before I fuck you senseless."  
  
Charlie gave him another hot, fierce kiss while his fingers went to work opening Don's button's as quickly as he could. He stripped off Don's shirt and undershirt, then slid to his knees to begin work on his pants.  
  
"Good boy," Don praised, stroking Charlie's hair and watching him avidly as he undid his belt and fly and pulled his pants and underwear down over his hips. With his other hand, he stroked his cock teasingly, using the hand in Charlie's hair to restrain him when he leaned forward to take it into his mouth.  
  
"You want this, buddy?" he asked, presenting his cock to him. "Beg me for it."  
  
"Please Don," Charlie whispered. "Please."  
  
Don held him in place for another moment, waiting for Charlie's pleading eyes to drift up and for Charlie's pink tongue to come out to lick his lips. A bead of precome leaked from the tip of his cock and he relented, releasing his grip on Charlie's hair. "Go on. Suck me."  
  
Charlie obediently swallowed Don whole, then backed off a little so that his tongue could play with the sensitive slit. He kept his hands away from Don's body until he was given permission to touch.  
  
"Oh fuck, Charlie," Don groaned, drawing out his brother's name as he let sensation wash over him. He let his fingers caress Charlie's shoulder and arm, pulling on them and placing his hands onto his skin.  
  
Charlie smiled and started to caress Don's skin. Fingers drifted over his side and back and ass.  
  
Moaning and shivering under Charlie's assault, Don desperately clung to his control. By now, Charlie knew all of his hot spots and triggers and he wasn't failing to put that knowledge to good use. He let Charlie continue for a few more minutes, reveling in the pure pleasure and sensation, before gently pulling him to his feet. He murmured in his ear as he quickly divested him of clothing.  
  
"You are all mine. Gonna make you feel so fucking good. Wanna hear you moan and whimper and beg for me to fuck you." As soon as Don had him naked, he pushed Charlie down onto the mattress and pounced on top of him, pinning his wrists to the surface as he claimed his lips in a deep, fierce, bruising kiss.  
  
Charlie groaned and pushed himself up against Don, rubbing and grinding, pushing back against him until Don found a way to make him submissive again.  
  
The cuffs that they used had been strategically hidden near the bed when Don had dropped his things off, and he pulled them out now, fastening them around Charlie's wrists.  
  
"God, you are so delicious," Don whispered, nibbling on Charlie's ear. "Just want to eat you up." He kissed his way quickly down Charlie's chest, hitting his sensitive spots and grabbing the lube off the nightstand. He slipped one slick finger deep into him as he sucked his cock into his mouth.  
  
Charlie whined, his body immediately becoming pliant under Don's expert touch.  
  
"Love those sounds," he growled, slipping another finger in him. "Let me hear you, Charlie."  
  
Charlie cried out, trying to give voice to the pleasure that sang in his body.  
  
Need pounded through Don, and as much as he loved watching Charlie fall apart under his ministrations, he couldn't wait anymore. He scissored his fingers quickly, doing his best to make sure Charlie was prepared and then slid deep inside him in one smooth, steady motion.  
  
Charlie's body arched and he wailed as Don slid inside him. His hands flexed with the need to touch Don, to dig his fingers into his skin.  
  
Don slowed down a little, waiting to make sure Charlie was okay before he started to move. "Okay?" he asked breathlessly, the effort it was taking to wait making him shake. He pressed his hands to Charlie's chest, running his fingers along the sweat-slick skin.  
  
"More!" Charlie demanded roughly.  
  
Don grinned and moved, but his thrusts were shallow and short. He wanted Charlie to beg, just a little, before he gave in entirely.   
  
"You want more?" he teased, stroking his hands over Charlie's skin again, avoiding his cock. "Beg me for it. Say please and I'll give you what you want."  
  
Charlie groaned with frustrated desire. It wasn't _fair_ that Don was still so controlled. "Please," he said hoarsely. His tongue came out to lick his lips. "Please Don. Fuck me."  
  
Grinning, Don leaned forward to capture that tongue, sucking it into his mouth as he began to move the way Charlie liked. He aimed for Charlie's prostate, moaning at the feel of him wrapped so tight around him.  
  
Charlie cried out as his back arched again. He hands tugged against his restraints. "Yes, more Don, please!" He tried to move with Don, fastening his mouth on his skin and sucking hard.  
  
Don moaned loudly, pleasure slamming into him. He wrapped his hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him in time with his increasingly urgent and frantic thrusts.   
  
"Come on Charlie," he growled. "Come for me."  
  
Charlie wailed his release as wave after wave of pleasure washed over and through him. "Don!"  
  
Wrapping his hands around Charlie's hips, Don thrust wildly into him a few more times, so close to the edge he could taste it. He cried out as he tipped over, gripping Charlie's hips hard and knowing he was going to leave bruises. As the aftershocks subsided, he slipped gently from Charlie's body and immediately removed the restraints, stretching out next to him and gathering him in his arms. "Charlie..." he whispered hoarsely, caressing his hair.  
  
"Don." He held onto Don as tightly as he could, stroking his skin and pressing soft kisses to his arm and shoulder. "Don."  
  
"I'm right here, buddy," Don whispered, soothing him and holding him tight.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you, too," Don said, pressing a gentle kiss to Charlie's lips. "I'm glad I could be here with you. I was thinking that maybe we should plan to get away together every so often, so it doesn't get so bad again. What do you think?"  
  
"Yes. As often as possible." He smiled and kissed Don's nose.  
  
Don laughed and hugged Charlie tight. "As much as we can, I promise."  
  
He managed to get them under the sheets without having to move too much and he snuggled Charlie close to his side. Charlie drifted off almost immediately and Don smiled fondly at him, kissing his forehead.


End file.
